megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 8 Damage Data Chart
A chart that lists damage values for each boss in Mega Man 8. Notes *Damage data values in this chart were obtained from the Sony PlayStation version of Mega Man 8 with the exception of Cut Man and Wood Man, Saturn-exclusive bosses. Damage values for the Sega Saturn version may vary. *For Mega Buster, the first number is damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is partially-charged; third number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. **Laser and Arrow Shots are not listed separately as a Laser Shot inflicts the same damage as a half-charged Mega Buster shot, and an Arrow Shot inflicts the same damage as a fully-charged Mega Buster shot. *For Special Weapons that are capable of inflicting multiple hits on a target such as Tornado Hold or Flash Bomb, the values listed is the amount of damage done per hit, not the total amount inflicted. **An exception to this rule is Astro Crush, whose values are listed as the total amount, because the Weapon strikes multiple times on the entire screen regardless of the current position of the enemy. *For Tornado Hold, the first number is damage inflicted from hitting the boss with the fan; the second number is damage dealt from the tornado it creates. **Interestingly, the first damage value for Tornado Hold matches the amount of damage inflicted by an uncharged Mega Buster shot. *Hitting Grenade Man with his own Flash Bombs by deflecting them back with Thunder Claw inflicts the same amount of damage as hitting him directly with it. *Mega Ball and Ice Wave are the only two Special Weapons capable of inflicting damage to Atetemino under normal circumstances. However, the player can still damage it with most other Special Weapons by firing Tornado Hold underneath it, allowing Mega Man to take damage from contacting Atetemino from below as he rises upwards, using the temporary invincibility to pass through the boss and giving the player an opportunity to fire the desired Special Weapon or even the Mega Buster at the boss's head as Mega Man makes his way down. This method is not recommended however, as most other Special Weapons inflict minimal damage against it. **Alternatively, it is possible to damage Atetemino with the Mega Buster if the Arrow Shot is bought and activated. By shooting a Charge Shot at one of the crates when lined up with Atetemino and is on the ground, it is possible for the subsequent shots to hit Atetemino for two units of damage. *Bliking is the only boss in the game to take different amounts of damage from each strike from the same Special Weapon (i.e., Flame Sword inflicts 3 units of damage, 2 the next, 3, etc.); hence most data values are listed in fractions. **Mega Man's helpers inflict different amounts of damage on Bliking; Rush's cannon shots will inflict 1½ units of damage, Eddie's bombs will inflict 2, Auto's missiles will inflict 2, and Beat will inflict 1½. *Bass is the only boss in the game which Astro Crush can strike three times against (as opposed to two). Category:Classic Damage Data Charts